


[Podfic of] Tweet It / written by oflittleuse

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/292687">Tweet It</a> by oflittleuse<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:17:41</p><p>With only 140 characters – sometimes the message gets lost in translation. Sometimes it results in a Sam Winchester, recently thrown into another dimension, thinking that his alternate-reality-fake-ego Jared Padalecki is in a romantic relationship with his co-star Misha Collins. And if he and Dean are supposed to pass for these actors, they will need to play their parts, even if that means pretending to be the boyfriend of some guy who looks a lot like a certain angel. Meanwhile, Misha is wondering what the hell is up with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tweet It / written by oflittleuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tweet It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292687) by [oflittleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6zfuv2x608nstc3ee6dj5obfv4lea9qh.mp3) | 71.4 MB | 01:17:41  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/g77396qecb5oabwmoy73wl56omhdndnk.m4b) | 70.8 MB | 01:17:41  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tweet-it).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> **FX Credits:**
> 
>   * The [Chirping Birds SMS](http://www.zedge.net/ringtone/606956/) was downloaded free from Zedge.net.
>   * The [Vibrating Cellphone FX](http://www.soundjay.com/phone-sounds-1.html) was provided by SoundJay.com under a royalty free license.
>   * The [Shotgun Blast FX](http://soundbible.com/1919-Shotgun-Blast.html) was provided by Jim Rogers under an attribution license.
> 



End file.
